Iced Waves
by cw08
Summary: She's everything a crown princess should be: beautiful, brilliant, driven. Betrothed to the Commander of Arendelle's military, she has the perfect life. Freedom was all he ever wanted, and he finally got it. He sails seas as Captain doing whatever he pleases, not ever giving thought to his past. When the paths of these total strangers cross, they can't help but feel a connection.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, as I finally got the guts to write one! Constructive criticism is welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Gua** **rdians or Frozen, nor do I own their characters. I present to you, Iced Waves!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Jack**

The moon shone brightly, piercing the darkness of the sky. Silver beams spilled into his room, providing more light than his dimly lit candles. A young boy of about twelve sits upon a wooden stool in front of a small wooden desk in the corner of his small room. There he sat every night, pouring his heart onto pages of parchment. Tonight's masterpiece was nothing unfamiliar. It depicts a youthful, petite girl with long flowing locks and beautiful doe eyes. She looked no older than ten, but she radiated beauty. Jack was sure he had never seen her before, yet traces of her could be found in every one of his drawings. He had nicknamed the girl Snowflake, because she reminded him of the beauty of freshly fallen snow, and in every drawing there was a hidden snowflake to remind him of her. He never intentionally drew one, they just sort of appeared. Today, the snowflake appears in the branches of the tree that the ropes of the swing the girl is swinging on are attached to. Jack finishes smoothing the lines of Snowflake's loosely curled hair and puts his pencil down. The white haired boy drew in a deep breath and looked at the drawing. Although he does not know the girl, he can't help but feel connected to her. Jack snapped out of his trance when Sophia, his younger sister, began to wake. "Jack," she mumbles as she gets out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just drawing Soph. Wanna see?" Sophia nods and stumbles her way to her brother. He pulls her into his lap and pets her hair.

"It's the girl again. Who is she, Jack?"

"I don't really know Sophie." She just nods again and lets out a big yawn. He picks her up, places her in bed and plants a soft kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Little One. I love you." Jack goes to his own bed, climbs in and goes to sleep.

 **Elsa**

His eyes. Beautiful and piercing, much like her own. And his hair. As white as snow. These are the traits of a boy that Elsa sees regularly. He visits her often, always in different locations. Tonight they are in the grand ballroom, dancing the night away. She looks about eighteen, he is surely twenty. He spins her across the floor, the train of her gorgeous blue dress gliding across the floor behind her. They are truly a breathtaking couple, seemingly made for each other. His mere presence plasters a beautiful smile on Elsa's face. He opens his mouth to tell her something. "Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa jolts awake to see the bright face of her bubbly redheaded sister, Anna, in place of the man. "Let's play!" Elsa sleepily sits up as Anna climbs onto the bed. They play with the baby dolls Anna has brought from her room, simply enjoying each other's company. "Oh, Elsa! Can we play tea party!"

"Sure Anna," Elsa exclaims as she gets up to get her porcelain tea set. It was a gift from King Adgar to his eldest daughter, a beautiful and expensive gift. However, the cost was no object to the king. As far as he was concerned, Elsa and Anna deserved the entire world, no matter the cost. Each piece was a glossy white, detailed with intricate designs of cobalt blue. She returned to the bed and Anna set up the display. Serving a cup of imaginary tea to her dolls, Anna turns and asks, "What were you dreaming about, Els?"

"Nothing Anna." This is always Elsa's answer. Soon, the girls are called by their mother, who tells them to begin their lessons. "Bye Elsa! See you later!" Anna cheerily remarks as she follows her mother to their classroom. Elsa waves and walks to the music room to begin her piano lesson. As she plays, she cannot help but think about the white haired boy. She feels a connection, although the two have never met. She isn't even sure he is real, but she prefers to believe he is. The boy brings her immense joy in her dreams. Maybe she will meet him someday. She knows she cannot think this way, as she is betrothed to Hans, the son of Commander Westerguard of the Arendelle Armed Forces. She had known him as long as she could remember, however, she could not see herself marrying him, or anyone for that matter. She was still young. Elsa pushes these thoughts to the back of her mind and allows her fingers to wring music from the instrument in front of her. She sighs and instantly relaxes, feeling at ease with her performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that nobody left a review. I was really hoping to hear some feedback. However, despite slight discouragement, I will continue writing for myself, if not for an audience. Anyways, for those of you who have favorited this, thank you! I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated, so here it is. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any other aspect taken from the movies. They belong to their respective owners.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _12 years later_

Jack POV

"Would you just look at the beauty of it?" Jack asked, gazing at the calm sea. Hiccup, Jack's best friend and first mate, just nodded. "You can see a thousand miles and then some. So much majesty." The sea had always been Jack's escape. He loved it above all else and the rush he felt while sailing was a high he knew he could never get enough of. Hiccup chuckled. Jack turned to him. Normally, his brown haired friend was not quiet. "Hic, you okay?"

"Who, me? Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." He really was thinking, but he did not know if he was okay. At twenty-five years old, one year Jack's senior, Hiccup found himself growing more and more lonely with each new day.

"About what?"

"Jack, I want a girl" This shocked the white haired man. His blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "A what?"

"A girl Jack. A bride. I want to get married." Hiccup looked at Jack. He instantly knew the man was not comprehending. "Jack, please. Help me. I'm begging you."

"O-okay…Do you have one in mind?" Jack was still attempting to process his friend's request. They had never been the settling kind. They both had decided they would rather be sailing the world, with the freedom to be doing whatever they pleased than being tied down for the rest of their lives, being miserable all the while. "Well, actually, I do," Hiccup replied. "She's going to be difficult to persuade however." Jack grinned devilishly. "I'm always up for a challenge," he said with a laugh.

Elsa POV

The only thing Elsa could do was stare at her hand. There, perched atop her thin finger sat a large, shimmery stone, framed by smaller ones that were just as beautiful as their big counterpart. It was a beautiful band, delicately flawless. She knew Hans had spent hours searching for the perfect ring to symbolize their engagement. Elsa knew a ring wouldn't have made a difference anyway. She was betrothed to him, and rightfully so. He was the son of a lord, wealthy, and his father happened to be the commander-in-chief of Arendelle's massive military. He was definitely a catch. Girls swooned over the handsome redhead, just as she was doted upon by the country's male population. She was still uncertain about the arrangement though. Tonight, at the ceremony, their engagement was to be made official. Hans would be walking away with two prizes: Elsa as his official bride and the title of Commander-in Chief, handed down by his father.

Deciding she should get ready for the party, Elsa got up and walked to her closet. She scanned the racks, looking for the perfect dress. She settled on a navy blue number, with a fitted bodice and a long ball gown skirt and trimmed by white pearls at the neckline and waist. The dress was a gift from her father, and it made Elsa look like a million dollars. She slid on a pair of navy heels and did her hair in a simple up do and put a pearl necklace and earring set. She looked in the mirror. _It'll have to do_ , she thought. She applied a bit of makeup and hurried down stairs to meet Anna.

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" Anna exclaimed and Elsa blushed. "You as well, Anna." They linked arms and went to the party. There, Elsa was greeted by a ravishing Hans, who offered her an arm and a kiss on the forehead. "Hello my dear, you look rather radiant tonight," he said with a smile. Her tense demeanor relaxed a bit and he led her to the dancefloor. While dancing, Elsa caught a glance at her ring. She felt a flood of uneasiness. Sure, Hans was a well-mannered gentleman, but she was not sure she could love him. Yes, it was true, as much as she wished it so, Elsa did not love Hans. She never had. He loved her however, with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Perhaps it was his touch. Gentle yes, but it never held a spark. She never felt her senses burning at his presence. Maybe these were unrealistic, only to be held in the loves of book characters, but Elsa believed there was someone who could captivate her. However, she was betrothed, so she accepted Hans _'_ proposal. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by what sounded like a gunshot.

"Where's Elsa Arendelle?" the attackers yelled, "hand her over and no harm will come." Instinctively, Hans jumped in front of her. "Come forth Elsa," one attacker said as he pointed to one of his colleagues. Elsa's head turned in the direction of the gesture to see her father, the king, in the firm grasp of a pirate. Her first instinct was to scream, but she held her tongue. "I'll give you five seconds to come forth." The first pirate began counting.

 _5_

She felt Hans tighten his grip on her as she stayed there, motionless.

 _4_

She looked back over to the man holding her father hostage. He now had a dagger drawn and was lowering it closer toward the neck of King Adgar.

 _3_

Closer.

 _2_

Closer.

 _1_

Elsa clenched her jaw. Then, rather impulsively she shouted, "Take me! I'm right here! Let my father go!" The man immediately let the man go and made his way to Elsa. The king had begun to cry and plead them not to take his beloved daughter. Hans still lingered over her, but was rendered useless when Elsa side-stepped him and walked towards her captor. "Way to ruin a party," Elsa spat audaciously.

"Ooh, he likes 'em feisty,' the prate said as he clamped his hand onto her pale arm. He fired another shot, then turned, and along with his companions and his hostage, took off into the blackness of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I feel much more secure about this story and its direction! I am going to try really hard to lengthen chapters, however, I normally write short stories, so I am extremely proud I have been able to write a multi-chapter story! Anyway, I do have a plot written out and although it goes through slight alterations as I write, I think it is pretty solid! It will probably get kind of confusing concerning Jack and his story from here, but please stay with me. It will all be revealed in due time and will hopefully be tied up in a nice pretty bow! Again, thank you so much for the support! P.S. Sorry for the cursing in this chapter. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any other aspect taken from the movies. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 3  
Hans  
The ballroom doors slammed and before Hans could completely process the events of tonight and form a plan of action, he was running after those damned pirates and his beautiful beloved. He got to the doors and pulled on them, however, they were too heavy. He pried and pried, mentally begging for the strength to open them. He spun around, beginning to wonder why no assistance was being given to him. He was shocked to witness the lack of commotion amongst the guests. Hans was not sure what exactly he expected to see, but it was certainly not this. Every single person was frozen in their position, a stunned expression had befallen every face. This enraged the dashing prince, who, overcome by a fit of intense rage, began screaming and cursing. "Are you worthless asshats just going to stand there? Do something! Help me open this door! Move your goddamn feet!" His demanding screams became pleas that were met with panic. Everyone began yelling and screaming in fear. "The princess!" they began shouting as they pieced together what had happened. Finally, the king spoke up. "My loyal subjects, we must band together to regain my daughter. Please, for my sake, help Prince Hans. Follow his leadership to the ends of the earth until my dearest Elsa is home and safe." At this, young and old men alike began to help the red haired man pry open the door. As soon as there was an opening large enough, Hans slipped through and began running down the hallways. Empty. Every single hallway was empty. Hans immediately ran to the exit. He scanned the grounds. The pirates, and more importantly, Elsa, were nowhere to be found.

Elsa  
"Ooh, he likes 'em feisty." Elsa spat at the man holding her. He sneered at her, then fired a loud shot at the ceiling. Next, his partner grabbed her other arm and she was dragged out of the ballroom. As soon as she was out, she was met by the faces of at least a dozen more scoundrels. This terrified her. She looked between her captors, finally getting a clear image of them. One was a very large man, fifty by the look of him, who wore a loose, white cotton shirt, as well as black pants, shiny black boots, and a red bandanna over his head with a matching red sash tied around his waist. He had tattoos climbing his arms and an unkempt beard and mustache. Elsa couldn't help but see a twinkle in his eyes. The other was a young man, who looked to be about twenty-three. He had thick dark hair and a goatee. He wore a blue vest over a white shirt with tan pants and dark brown boots. Elsa had to admit, this man was handsome. _Stop that, Elsa. You are engaged to be married_ , she mentally slapped herself.  
The larger man suddenly and effortlessly scooped the young woman up and began to run. Elsa, startled, let out a blood-curdling scream and began aimlessly kicking. She was set down, but before she could move, she felt a large hand grasp her arm. She turned to see the tattooed arm of the large man with twinkling eyes. "Please," she looked into them with her own deep blue orbs, "let go of me." He gave a slight look of sympathy and said, "I'm terribly sorry, but this is for your own benefit." Right in that instant, Elsa felt a sharp pain in her head and plummeted into a dark abyss.

Jack  
The seas were calm tonight as the Guardian was docked in the harbors of England. Jack sat in his quarters on his most comfortable chair at his large mahogany desk. It was a gift from North. Jack told himself he didn't need it, but North had insisted. "When we save enough for a ship, you're going to wish you had a beautiful desk to chart your routes." Two days later, North came home with the most beautiful one of all. Jack was thankful, as it provided him with a place to store his possessions. Although they were few, Jack treasured them; his mother's locket, containing a picture of himself, his sister, and his mother, a dagger that Jack was told belonged to his father, a letter written by Sophia, the only one she had ever sent, and a collection of sketchbooks. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a book, opening it to a blank page. He took out a set of pencils and began to draw. As the lines on the page began to take shape, Jack sighed. "Hello, Snowflake." After about an hour, he had her entire face drawn. Her big beautiful doe eyes looked like they could tell a thousand stories and her full, delicate lips could whisper just as many pretty words. He took out another set of pencils, these filled with vibrant colors. As always, Jack began to add depth to the eyes. His routine of five shades of blue, ranging from navy to baby. Next, he painted those beautiful lips pink, with a hint of scarlet. Now, he tackled her hair. He shaded the luscious locks that cascaded down her shoulders platinum blonde. Jack lightly added color to her skin, careful to leave her porcelain pale. He finished and peered at the portrait. "What is she missing," he spoke aloud. He instinctively grabbed a pencil and moved his hand toward her neck. He drew a simple chain, sitting perfectly on her neck. In the middle of the chain, he drew a small diamond snowflake pendant, perched atop her frail collarbone. He scooted his chair back and stared at the young woman he drew. Soon, he became so engulfed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the ship steer out of port.  
"Captain! Come to the main deck! Quickly!" Jack was immediately pulled from his thoughts. He jumped up, put on his coat and hat, sheathed his cutlass, and headed above deck. He was met by the darkness of night and the black hue of the open sea. Soon, He came across a frantic Hiccup. "Jack! They got her! She is aboard the Guardian!" The pair began to run to the crew, who were gathered in a circle by the ship's mast. Jack and Hiccup shoved their way through the chaos. "Alright! Everyone at attention!" Jack shouted, obviously annoyed at the crew's behavior. A path was made for Hiccup and himself, and Jack approached a struggling figure. She froze when she heard his footsteps near her. The woman looked up at Jack, who stopped cold in his tracks. He was captivated by her beautiful features. He looked into her doe eyes and nearly fainted. He would recognize those eyes anywhere.


End file.
